No Descansaré Hasta Tener tu Corazón
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Puedes intentar engañarte a ti mismo todas las veces que quieras, puedes intentar encubrir lo que tu corazón en verdad desea con esa fachada, incluso puedes tratar de alejarte de mí para que la chispa entre nosotros desaparezca, pero yo no me rendiré y seguiré luchando para que abras los ojos y reconozcas lo que tu corazón tanto desea en verdad.


**NO DESCANSARÉ HASTA TENER TU CORAZÓN**

 **Buenas noches de nuevo señoras y señores de fan ficción. Ahora les traigo un fic de romance Yaoi (Las Yaoistas comienzan a gritar como locas de la emoción mientras que los chicos se tapan los oídos muy adoloridos y enojados) descuiden, muchachos. Dentro de poco tiempo les traeré un fic con Lemon Hetero ;D.**

 **La pareja protagonista es muy querida por muchas personas pero que desgraciadamente está quedando en el olvido porque en estos últimos tiempos casi no es tomada en cuenta en los fics y mucho menos siendo la pareja central.**

 **Como dice el Summary, este fic será un Chregory o Grestopher (Dependiendo de los roles que las amantes de esta pareja les quieran dar) y hago esto por el cumpleaños de una de mis mejores amigas de esta página:**

 **¡CEREAL PASCUAL! (O Fernanda) y como a ella le encanta tanto este par, ¿Qué mejor regalo que este? (Le mando un besito y le chequeo el ojo ;D)**

 **Así que empecemos. South Park no es mío, es de… ¿Para qué poner algo que todo el mundo ya sabe? Ya comencemos con esto, por un carajo.**

Estaba apoyado en una pared, cruzado de brazos, fumando y haciendo una mueca de desagrado por lo que veía. ¿Hasta cuándo va a seguir fingiendo? ¿Cuánto más vas a encubrir lo que en verdad deseas? ¿Tan grande es tu ego que no te permite escuchar a tu corazón? ¿O tanto te importa la opinión pública que no quieres arruinar tu "pulcra imagen" al revolcarte con alguien como yo?

Sin dudas el orgullo lleva a la destrucción, y que alguien como yo diga esto, es porque en serio estás cayendo muy bajo. Alguien que niega lo que en realidad siente, es alguien que será sumamente infeliz por el resto de su vida sin importar que tan feliz y dichoso parezca por afuera.

Al ver cómo tú y esa amiga tuya de la universidad llamada Wendy ríen por no sé qué cosa, desvío la mirada gruñendo como perro rabioso murmurando muchas cosas deseándole lo peor de lo peor a esa loba que acapara toda tu atención y con la que intentas ocultar tus verdaderos sentimientos.

También comienzo a maldecir a ese ente "Todo poderoso y benevolente que nos ama a todos" ¿Qué no le bastó con lo que me hizo en mi niñez y ahora quiere joderme en esta etapa de la vida? ¡OH MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DEMOSTRAR CUANDO ME QUIERES! Grandísimo pedazo de…

Pero no puedo evitar soltar un suspiro de tristeza combinado con dolor. No tienes ni idea de lo doloroso que me resulta verte interactuando de ese modo con alguien más que no sea yo. O tal vez si lo sabes, y para tratar de desaparecer y lo que siento por ti, me lastimas a propósito para que te odie, deje de amarte y que no te sigas acomplejando por mí.

Pues lamento tanto desilusionarte, pero eso no me detendrá ni persuadirá de algún modo. Por cada paso que intentes dar para alejarte de mí, yo daré diez para estar pegado a ti como un chicle en un zapato, como lo hemos estado desde que éramos unos mocosos.

¿Quién hubiese pensado que yo, un frío mercenario que no tiene reparos en ponerle fin a la vida de su objetivo y a todo aquel que intente detenerme o entorpecer mi misión, se mortificaría por asuntos de esta índole? Hasta lo más rudos de los rudos tiene sus debilidades, y por más fuertes que sean, no siempre van a poder evitar caer ante estas.

Y si hay alguien que se tome la molestia de preguntarse a que me refiero y si es tan cabeza dura para no captarlo enseguida a que me refiero, pues se lo resumiré para que sus pequeños cerebros lo puedan procesar: yo, Christopher De´Lorne alias el Topo, está enamorado de su camarada y único amigo en este basto y cruel mundo llamado Gregory Fields, una de las personas más arrogantes y presumidas que alguna vez he conocido.

Exacto, soy gay por mi mejor amigo, lo reconozco (Cosa que al principio lo negaba rotundamente) y si digo que he estado pegado a él como goma de mascar es porque hemos sido amigos desde que éramos infantes y no puede existir un dúo más inusual, pintoresco y disparejo como el que formamos nosotros dos.

Para empezar él nació con una cuchara de plata en la boca al pertenecer a una prestigiosa familia de empresarios ingleses: Los Fields, por lo que desde un inicio tuvo todos los privilegios que los más desafortunados y necesitados tanto desean y que están fuera de sus capacidades. Todo lo que quería se le daba sin chistar, nunca tuvo que luchar con uñas y dientes para conseguir algo, y educado para ser un perfecto y refinado caballero inglés al que solo le falta la armadura brillante, razón por la cual es tan engreído y arrogante con un ego que llega hasta las nubes.

Pero a diferencia de muchos otros ricachones hijos de mami y papi que son tan frágiles como una muñeca de porcelana y que se ponen a chillar cuando no se les da lo que pidan, él tiene carácter, no se deja intimidar con facilidad, cuando hay algo que en verdad le llama la atención no tiene miedo de pelear para conseguirlo, es muy estratégico, líder nato que sabe cómo dirigir a los demás, culto, elocuente, justo, y varias cosas más… con las que me hace suspirar.

Yo por otro lado pues no puedo ser totalmente diferente a él. Empezando con el hecho de que soy francés nacido en la más baja pobreza e inmundicia siendo un hijo no deseado, cuya madre literalmente quiso abortarlo con un gancho de ropa y nunca había recibido algún tipo de afecto por parte de los demás aparte de odio, desprecio y repulsión.

Sin amigos y sin familia tuve que arreglármelas yo solo para abrirme paso en la vida sobreviviendo como podía y haciendo todo lo necesario para sobrevivir por la cual soy un blasfemo, antipático, sucio, descortés y un largo etcétera que no le rinde cuentas a nadie. Descubrí el oficio de mercenario a temprana edad, y pese a los riesgos a los que me expongo, era el modo de vida indicado para mí ya que podría seguir siendo el mismo de siempre sin tener que cambiar en ningún aspecto, ¿Qué más podría desear?

Hasta que me topé con Gregory. Fue cuando sus padres me contrataron para espiar a una compañía rival al tener sospechas de que estaban explotando a sus empleados inmigrantes. Siempre odie a este tipo de personas que se aprovechan de los necesitados, así que con mucho gusto acepte ese trabajo descubriendo que en efecto los dueños de esa empresa si abusaban al máximo de sus desdichados empleados por lo que cayeron en picada a la ruina.

Si estaban felices por eso no era porque pudieron liberar a esos trabajadores de la tiranía, sino porque se deshicieron de la competencia; apenas y eran mejores que los otros desgraciados, pero con tal de que me dieran la pasta verde era lo único que me importaba. O por lo menos pensaba que solo iban a ser algunos de los tantos clientes que solicitan hasta que él me dirigió la palabra:

 _-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda. Si no fuera porque dejaste al descubierto lo que esos desalmados hacían, sus pobres empleados habrían seguido trabajando como esclavos- me agradeció._

 _Arqueé una ceja algo extrañado ya que por lo general luego de cumplir mi misión, el que me contrató solo dice algo como "Bien hecho" y ya, ni una sola palabra de agradecimiento._

 _-No lo agradezcas. Solo cumplí con mi misión; ni que fuera para tanto- hablé algo cortante y le tiré en la cara el humo del cigarro que fumaba, pero en vez de molestar o sentirse ofendido por eso, solo soltó una leve risa._

 _-De igual manera muchas gracias. Solo quería saber que si en caso de requerir de nuevo los servicios de alguien como tú, ¿Podré contar contigo?- al principio me sentí insultado por eso creyendo que me veía como una puta a la cual podría llamar para satisfacer sus deseos, pero al notar esa mirada amigable de su parte, me hizo entender que no fue con malas intenciones._

 _-Mientras que tengas los billetes verdes, estaré disponible para hacer cualquier tipo de misión- volví hablar tosco soltándole de nuevo el humo ganándome otra risa._

 _-Me alegro. Por cierto, mi nombre es Gregory Fields- se presentó ofreciéndome la mano derecha._

 _-Arg…- me estaba comenzando a ofuscar por tanto formalismo, pero como era un posible futuro cliente, decidí corresponderle el gesto -Christopher De´Lorne. Llámame el Topo- se la estreché._

 _-Espero que logremos hacer grandes cosas juntos- su sonrisa solo aumentó a la par de mi incertidumbre, pero no me quejé de algún modo y solo dejé que moviera las manos de arriba abajo_

Al principio me sentía incómodo y ofuscado porque cuando me pedía que hiciera algo, en varias ocasiones se ofrecía en ayudarme ya sea participando de forma directa o indirecta en las misiones. A mí siempre me gustaba hacer mi trabajo solo y nunca necesite del apoyo de alguien, y mucho menos de mi cliente, pero al ser impulsado por un estúpido sentido de "responsabilidad" que le hacía cooperar de alguna para que asegurarse de que lo correcto se lleve a cabo, era de cierta manera algo admirable ya que no cualquier persona lo hace y mucho menos un ricachón como él.

Además, con el tiempo comencé a sentirme a gusto con su compañía ya que como no tenía amigos, y era muy solitario, una parte de mí estaba muy feliz de al fin tener a alguien con quién contar para lo que sea; un amigo, compañero y camarada que me aceptaba tal y como soy y que me sacó de mi pozo infinito de soledad en el que siempre creí estar hasta el día de mi muerte al ofrecerme su amistad y compañía incondicional… sí que soné bien maricón al decir esto ¿Cierto?

Eventualmente con el paso del tiempo comencé a quererlo más que un camarada tanto por esto como por el hecho de que me complementa en casi todos los aspectos. Nunca antes había sentido algo si quiera cercano a ese sentimiento al que llaman amor, pero cada vez que estaba a su lado me sentía muy a gusto y alegre pese a que trataba de disimularlo lo mejor que podía a base de gestos de desprecio como gruñidos y apodos despectivos como "princesita" cosa que en vez de molestarlo solo le hacía reír divertido y vaya que adoraba ver esas sonrisas de su parte cuando muestra sus perfectos dientes tan blancos como el marfil por lo que seguía tratándolo así solo para admirar ese gesto que solo me lo dedicaba a mí y a nadie más.

Como soy demasiado orgulloso y terco para reconocer las cosas, había entrado en una etapa de negación al no querer reconocer esos sentimientos que comenzaban a surgir por él. ¡SOY UN MERCENARIO POR UN DEMONIO! Se supone que debo ser frío y no tener sentimientos ya que estos pueden entorpecerme al momento de realizar mis misiones, pero no me podía engañar a mí mismo y ese conflicto interno me estaba comenzando a matar desde adentro hacia afuera a una velocidad mayor que el tabaco que consumía y a final de cuentas reconocí lo que sentía por él aún por más que el ego me doliera.

Pero ojo, no es como si enseguida fuese a declararle mi amor eterno y pedirle ser mi dulce pareja para siempre o ese tipo de mariconerías que pasan en las películas y novelas. Que sea francés no significa que sea un hombre del tipo romántico simplón y mucho menos con la larga historia que tengo tras de mí. Debía aprovechar el momento oportuno para decirle lo que sentía.

Ese momento fue luego de completar exitosamente una de nuestras tantas misiones juntos que consistía en salvar la vida de un político que fue secuestrado por un grupo terrorista debido a que su campaña le traía muchos beneficios a sus ciudadanos. Teníamos veinticinco años.

 _Estábamos en el ayuntamiento de esa ciudad en el que se llevaba a cabo la celebración. Mientras que todos festejaban, yo me encontraba distante viendo mi reflejo en la bebida de mi vaso pensando en lo que podría pasar cuando le dijera lo que sentía. Hice una mueca de enojo cuando lo vi hablando animadamente con algunas mujeres que sonreían como idiotas y lo llenaban de halagos, incluso algunas le dieron pedazos de papel en donde de seguro estaban sus números telefónicos; malditas golfas de mierde._

 _-Vaya fiestecita, ¿Verdad, Chris?- se sentó a mi lado luego de hablar con ellas. Siempre me llamaba Chris para molestarme sabiendo bien que nunca me gusto esa abreviación de mi nombre ya que del mismo modo en como yo lo insultaba para que me dedicara sus radiantes sonrisas, a él le encantaba verme molesto cuando me hablaba así._

 _-Bah, esto es por la emoción del momento. Cuando los ciudadanos vean la verdadera cara de ese político desearan que nunca lo hayamos salvado- mi respuesta hizo que sonriera de ese modo que tanto me cautivaba, era el momento de actuar -esta música me da dolor de cabeza. Mejor vamos afuera un momento- le pedí, y sin poner objeción alguna, salimos del llegando al estacionamiento, y por una mera casualidad la luna estaba en la posición perfecta para la ocasión iluminándonos -Oye Gregory. ¿Desde cuándo tú y yo hemos sido amigos?- comencé a hablarle._

 _-¿Eh? ¿Desde cuándo? Pues si la memoria no me falla, desde que teníamos alrededor de trece o quince años cuando mis padres te contrataron para que espiaras a esa compañía rival._

 _-El tiempo sí que ha pasado desde ese momento, ¿Cierto?- me sentía tan patético y estúpido al decir esto tan trillado y cliché, en serio no sirvo un gorro para este tipo de situaciones -y en todo este tiempo hemos vivido muchas cosas uno junto al otro, ¿Verdad?_

 _-¡Claro que hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos! Ya he perdido la cuenta de las múltiples aventuras que hemos tenido al ayudar a todo aquel que esté en apuros. Podría escribir libros enteros que cuenten cada una de nuestras experiencias- no pude evitar reír por eso._

 _-Recuerda que me debes dar la mitad de las ganancias en caso de que triunfes como escritor- también rió un poco -y pues… siempre nos hemos cuidado el uno al otro cada vez que nos exponíamos a una misión peligrosa como buenos camaradas, ¿Correcto?- continué hablando._

 _-Por supuesto que nos cuidamos mutuamente de todo mal y peligro. Para eso son los mejores amigos, ¿No?- era el momento de la verdad, así que respiré hondamente reuniendo valor._

 _-Sí, eso es lo que haría un amigo por otro amigo… o por la persona que más amas y aprecias en este mundo- me vio confundido no sabiendo a que me refería -escucha, Gregory. Sabes muy bien que yo soy muy malo para los asuntos cursis, románticos y cursis. Así que te lo diré de forma directa y clara: te amo- abrió mucho los ojos cuando le dije esto tomándolo de las manos._

 _-Y antes de que pienses de que solo estoy bromeando, lo digo en serio. Yo te amo, Gregory Fields- abrió un poco la boca -te amo porque fuiste la primera, y en realidad eres, la única persona que me ha aceptado tal y como soy sin que te perturbes o incomodes por mi forma de ser, porque me ofreciste tu amistad y compañía sin ningún tipo de restricción, porque has estado junto a mí tanto en las buenas como en las malas, porque siempre has velado por mi bienestar, porque me complementas en todos los sentidos y eres la otra mitad que me hace falta, y por encima de todas las cosas, porque a tu lado me siento genuinamente feliz como nunca lo soy junto a alguien más- increíble que tanta cursilería saliera de la boca de alguien que dice blasfemias cada 5 minutos._

 _-Sé que esto es repentino y que te tomé totalmente por sorpresa, pero… ¿Qué dices?- el corazón me latía con tanta fuerza que parecía a punto de estallar como una bomba._

 _Él seguía en shock sin saber que hacer o decir aun manteniendo la boca entreabierta y los ojos tan grandes como platos hasta que reaccionó y apartó bruscamente sus manos de las mías._

 _-Chris, yo… lo lamento mucho, pero yo no te veo de mismo modo- ni todas las heridas que alguna vez me han hecho se podían comparar con esa fuerte punzada que sentí en el corazón, como si lo hubiesen atravesado con una jabalina -No quiero lastimarte, pero en verdad lo siento mucho. Perdóname- dicho esto me dio la espalda y se alejó a pasos apurado volviendo al ayuntamiento._

 _No dije nada y me quedé quieto en mi lugar agachando la cabeza gruñendo intentando inútilmente de no derramar lágrimas de dolor puro. Ya me había hecho la idea de que no me correspondiera y que no debía darme falsas esperanzas, pero eso no mitigó para nada el dolor que sufría._

Viendo como mi gran amor acabó con lo poco que me quedaba de espíritu, decidí romper todo tipo de contacto con él y volver a ser el mismo lobo solitario que era antes solo que ahora mucho más áspero y desalmado y enfocándome solamente en cumplir mis objetivos para tratar de olvidarlo y nunca más sufrir por el dolor de su rechazo… ¿O tal vez no?

Un año siguiente luego de ese suceso estaba terminando una peligrosa misión, y a pesar de que pude cumplirla, quedé tal mal herido que cada gota de sangre que salía de mi cuerpo era igual a que la vida se me estaba drenando.

 _Intenté llegar al hospital de la ciudad en la que estaba, pero apenas y podía caminar. Pude divisarlo a lo lejos, pero las heridas de bala que tenía causaron que el cuerpo no me diera para más y me desplomé cayendo bocabajo al piso. Estando al borde de la muerte pude ver toma mi vida en frente de mis ojos tanto las incontables cosas malas que he hecho, como los bellos momentos que viví junto a Gregory y sus cálidas sonrisas._

 _-Lo último que quisiera ver… sería su bella sonrisa… las que solo me dedicabas a mí- comencé a cerrar los ojos y lo último que escuché antes de perder el conocimiento fue:" ¿Chris? ¡¿ERES TÚ?!"_

 _Comencé a despertarme y noté que estaba en un hospital. ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Quién me trajo?_

 _Me incorporé con dificultad y algo desorientado pero quedé atónito al ver quién estaba a mi lado ya que era nada más y nada menos que Gregory que tenía la cara apoyada en la cama durmiendo y con su mano izquierda me sostenía la derecha._

 _-¿Gre… Gregory?- lo moví un poco para que despertara, y al igual que yo, lo hizo lentamente y parpadeó viendo de un lado a otro hasta posar su vista en mí._

 _-¿Chris…?- con esa misma lentitud sonrió -¡ESTÁS VIVO!- ahora fui yo quien se quedó mudo cuando me dio un fuerte abrazo, ni siquiera sentí el dolor de mis heridas -cuando te encontré en la calle en un charco de tu propia sangre ¡Creí que iba a perderte!- lloraba de la alegría._

 _-Parece que se te olvida que soy un hueso difícil de roer- por primera vez en un año entero volví a sonreír de manera genuina -pero ¿Qué haces en esta ciudad?- quise saber._

 _-Es que vine a atender unos asuntos de una de las tantas compañías de mis padres, y al andar por las calles te vi ahí tirado casi muerto. ¡Gracias al cielo que estuve en el lugar correcto en el momento adecuado!- volvió a sonreírme._

 _-Gracias por salvarme el pellejo. Aún no estaba preparado para encarar al mandamás mayor- después de que riéramos de nuevo, se formó un incómodo silencio entre nos dos -Gregory… con respecto a lo que te dije hace un año… solo quise pedirte perdón por haber arruinado nuestra amistad al haberme comportado como un marica y decirte esas cursilerías- me disculpé._

 _-No, Chris. Soy yo quién debe pedirte perdón- me tocó a mí verlo confundido -cuando me dijiste eso no estaba para nada preparado, eso lo reconozco, pero no era porque no te quisiera del mismo modo en que tú a mí._

 _-¿Cómo dices?- el corazón volvió a latirme a toda potencia como el de un caballo de carreras._

 _-Es que en esos momentos también había comenzado a desarrollar esa clase de sentimientos hacia ti y estaba confundido, por eso cuando te me declaraste no sabía cómo reaccionar._

 _¿Entonces si me ama como yo a él? ¡Era perfecto! Nunca pensé decir esto, pero ¡GRACIAS A DIOS!_

 _-Eso quiere decir que… ¿Podríamos intentar tener algo?- volví a esbozar una sonrisa de alegría pura que muy inusual viniendo de mi parte._

 _-No, Chris. No puedo acceder a eso- ese gesto se invirtió por completo y le pregunté el motivo -pues porque tú... yo- las palabras se le atoraban en la boca -¡PORQUE SOMOS HOMBRES! ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta?! Una pareja sentimental conformada por dos miembros del mismo sexo ¡Es totalmente inmortal e inapropiado! Créeme que en todo este año traté y traté de no dejarme acomplejar por eso, ¡PERO NO TIENES NI IDEA DE LO DIFÍCIL QUE HA SIDO PARA MÍ TRATAR DE ASIMILAR ESO E INTENTAR SEGUIR ADELANTE CON MI VIDA! Aún te sigo queriendo mucho y si quieres podremos a estar juntos de nuevo, pero como amigos y nada más._

En ese momento lo entendí todo. Él sí me amaba con todo su corazón, pero al igual que yo en mi momento, estaba sufriendo por esos graves conflictos internos y pasaba por una fuerte etapa de negación entre lo que es "políticamente correcto" y lo que su alma quiere en verdad.

Increíble lo que "valores morales inculcados" son capaces de hacerle a un hombre que ama a hombre, ¡Solo le generan confusión y gran un dolor al no dejarle ser como es en verdad por estar sujeto a normas éticas impuestas por personas que no entienden lo que siente!

Han pasado ya tres años desde que nos reencontramos y podría decirse que la situación ha tenido sus tropiezos y bifurcaciones en el camino. Hay un viejo dicho que dice: Escucha a tu corazón, no a las voces de tu cabeza. Yo ya escuché el mío y sé lo que en verdad quiero, mientras que él aún sigue sufriendo ese calvario interno e intenta encubrir de todas las formas posibles lo que su corazón dicta tal y como dije al principio. ¡¿Qué le cuesta reconocerlo?!

Pero no me rendiré, oh no ¡CLARO QUE NO! Puedes intentar encubrir lo que en realidad sientes, puedes tratar de engañarte a ti mismo todas las veces que quieras, puedes incluso tratar de alejarte de mí en un intento desesperado para que la chispa entre ambos desaparezca.

Seguiré, seguiré y seguiré tratando de despejar tu mente de dudas, que dejes de lado tu ego, tus complejos e inseguridades, y de abrirte los ojos y que veas lo que en verdad tanto anhelas.

Yo, Christopher De´Lorne, alias el Topo juro que…

 _ **NO DESCANSARÉ HASTA TENER TU CORAZÓN**_

 **Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 15/01/2017**

 **Y esto fue todo. Espero que les gustara (En especial a las amantes de la pareja XD) me costó algo de trabajo hacer este fic ya que a pesar de que he usado al Topo en varios fics míos, esta es la primera vez que hago una historia desde su punto de vista, así que les pido perdón en caso de que no me saliera del todo bien.**

 **¿Pero entonces si logrará ganarse el corazón de Gregory? Eso se los dejo a su imaginación. Y antes de despedirme, le deseo un feliz cumpleaños a mi amiga Fer (De entre todos los lectores, espero que hayas sido tú la que más le haya gustara el fic) y también espero que cumplas muchos, muchos años más (Vuelvo a enviarle un besito y chequeada de ojo ;D)**


End file.
